Packer network service providers, e.g., VoIP network service providers, rely on a multitude of Time Division Multiplexing (TDM) circuits to reach Public Switched Telephone Networks (PSTN) endpoints. These TDM circuits are in the form of voice channels, such as DS0 channels, within a T1 facility. The identity of these circuits is frequently stored in a TDM facility database for tracking and management. This database contains static information and acts in a passive manner in overseeing the management of these TDM circuits. For instance, the database only stores the static information, such as circuit type and location, related to those TDM circuits but do not provide the dynamic health status of those TDM circuits.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for monitoring and restoring TDM circuits in a packet network, e.g., a VoIP network.